Shameless Imagines
by BuzzyBusyBee
Summary: A place where all of my "Shameless" writings will find their way to. Taking requests!


**Imagine where the reader and Lip are childhood friends (still in high school), and the reader ends up heartbroken on Valentine's Day.. so Lip takes matters into his own hands and comforts them. **

**Warnings: drug use, strong language, hints of sex, unhealthy relationship, mushy ending**

"I didn't even know that he had anything planned tomorrow. I mean, we've been together for like four months now,"

"Mhm."

"..so I guess it was kind of obvious we'd do something but not anything super special."

"Nice."

"I tell him all the time that I'd like to go out together for once but usually he just brushes me aside and tries to get me to give him hea-"

"Y/N, as interesting as you talking about sucking off your shithead of a boyfriend sounds, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to figure this out." Lip interrupted without a second thought.

You stared at him before letting out a long groan of exasperation, throwing your head back on the cushion of his couch.

Lip was sitting upright on the left side, and you had your legs out in front of you, your feet behind him fidgeting nervously.

"Sorry Lip. I dunno.. I'm super excited about it and nervous all at once. Luke hasn't surprised me like this since we first started dating.." You begin again.

Lip was defeated and tossed the small stack of monthly bills onto the coffee table.

He looked over at you, obviously uninterested, but still acknowledging you as he leaned to the side so he could grab his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

He gingerly took one out, offering one in your direction out of instinct by this point.

He chuckled whenever you just shook your head, nodding as he put the pack away.

You never accepted a smoke whenever you were stressed.

"You mean the time he took you to McDonald's and you ended up paying because his ass forgot his wallet at home? Oh yeah. Romantic." Lip mused.

He leaned back and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table as he huffed out the thick smoke.

His body eased with content from the nicotine as he quickly forgot about the bills he was trying to work around for Fiona.

"You're one to talk. Your ideal place to have sex is in the school bathrooms." You fired bitterly, sitting up.

He sensed your change in attitude, quick with a remark.

"Isn't it everyone's?" Lip responded casually, bringing in another heavy drag.

"I'd prefer a place where there aren't people shitting in stalls around me."

"I'm just saying, Y/N. You forget how awesome you are, all the time. I'm lookin' out for you, Luke hasn't ever kept someone around as long as he has with you. I don't trust him, he's a piece of shit who's always up to something."

You began to get up, breathing out deeply as you fixed your shirt and grabbed for your shoes.

He was right. Luke had his eye on you ever since your senior year started, and wasn't discreet about keeping it a secret.

Anytime you walked by him, his friends would make the things Luke claimed he wanted to do to you known.

At first it didn't bother you. You'd grown up in Chicago, south side. So being cat called was obviously nothing.

But then they started getting more extreme.. sending you texts, commenting on your instagram photos.

It was endless, and Lip was pissed. Basically, it ended with him confronting Luke.

You still don't know what Lip told him that day, but from that point on, Luke started talking to you in person, and he turned out to be sweet-ish.

"Coming from another piece of shit who's always up to something?" You joked as you tugged on your shoes, and Lip laughed.

"Exactly." He agreed, finishing off his cigarette and flicking the remains into the ashtray. "Now get your ass home, Y/L/N," Lip reached for the bills again, a teasing smirk on his lips. "You've got a special day coming up."

o-o-o

"..Lip..?" A broken voice sniffled through the phone at 11 pm.

Lip rubbed at his forehead, not yet aware of the seriousness of the situation once he picked up his cell.

"Mm?" He mumbled, eyes still closed. He'd just dozed off.

"How'd the date go?"

Silence.

"Hey..What's up?" He prodded.

"Can y-you uh.. can you come over?" Was all he heard before he began to sit up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Lip began, clearly more awake than he was seconds ago.

"Please just come see me. I don't wanna talk about it over the phone." Lip heard, and then the speaker shuffled just before the line clicked.

"Fucking shit, Y/N.. what'd he do?" He uttered, shuffling as quickly as he could for some clothes.

o-o-o

You were sitting at your backyard steps, an old blanket wrapped around your shoulders as you drank from a beer.

You didn't drink super often, usually with Lip, but fuck it.

You earned it.

You weren't crying anymore, by this point, your eyes were red and puffy, and nothing was coming out anymore.

"Y/N?" You heard your best friend's muffled voice yell from inside your house, and you heaved out a long breath.

"Back here." You responded, and you heard his shuffled footsteps approach from behind you.

The footsteps stopped as Lip merely looked at the back of your head, not sure if he was prepared to hear about what happened tonight.

He was scared shitless because this could literally mean anything.

The short-lived phone call was vague as fuck.

He eventually sat down a few feet next to you, taking a good look at you as you took a long swig from the glass bottle.

"..Uh.. are you gonna tell me about it or what?" Lip finally asked after a few long seconds of silence, and you looked ahead of you, biting harshly at the inside of your cheek.

You debated on telling him, knowing it wouldn't result in a positive reaction.

"Y/N... you better tell me what the fuck is going on." He urged in a lowered voice, his body leaning forward in almost a threatening fashion.

You knew it wasn't aimed towards you.

The tears were coming back, and you knew that if you didn't start talking, you'd start crying, and then you'd freak Lip out even more than he already was.

"So.. Luke was supposed to be here at seven. He never showed.. I waited for like an hour and nothing happened." You explained, and he stared for a few seconds before he blinked.

"That's not it, right?" He questioned, and you chuckled bitterly, shaking your head as you finished your drink.

"No. I wish it was." You mused, licking your lips as you leaned back against the wooden railings of your back porch steps.

"At first it was like.. whatever, yanno? Not that big of a deal. Tried texting him asking him if he was okay like a decent person.. and still nothing." You explained, refusing to look at Lip.

"Then he gets here. I'm sitting on the porch steps, and he runs over to me, apologizing and shit for being late. I get pissed and I start yelling at him, telling him how worried I was and how he let me sit out in the cold without bothering to reply. We're arguing and it starts to get bad. Really, really bad." You paused, brushing a hand through your hair.

"He got angry, he blurted out that he was with someone. He said he was going behind my back all of the time and that I wasn't worth all of the arguing and whatever else bullshit. I guess he was sick of the yelling and the arguing so he just fucking admitted it." You explain, wiping away the tears as quickly as they fell.

You'd be damned if you cried over Luke fucking other girls behind your back.

You hadn't looked at Lip to see his reaction, but when you mentioned the cheating, his body stiffened and he let out a deep breath, the chilly February air causing his exhale to emit vapor.

"I started pushing him- I know it was wrong of me to do that, I wasn't.. myself. I wasn't me, Lip. I screamed so loud, the neighbors were watching to make sure nothing bad was happening. My heart was pounding in my chest and in my ears, my arms were shaking like c-crazy. I wanted to kill him."

You stutter, the tears filling your eyes, and as you relived the situation, you stopped bothering with wiping them away.

"And he grabbed me. Grabbed me so tight. Started kissing me. I did my best to try to get him off of me but he wouldn't stop until I kneed him in the dick. He left pretty fast."

You chewed at your lip, fingers fiddling.

Lip scooted closer to you, wrapping an arm around your side.

"H-Hey, listen, Y/N.. What're you crying for?" Lip whispered, his free, gloved hand moving to wipe away your tears.

He was wearing the fingerless ones, and his touch was icy but still comforting.

Familiar.

You laughed, but there was no humor in it.

You shrugged meekly.

"I don't even know. I knew in the back of my mind that he was a senseless prick, but I wanted this one to be different, Lip.. you know?" You admitted softly, leaning your head onto his shoulder.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before he sighed.

"I know. I did, too." Lip simply stated, and a confused frown formed over your face.

"Huh?"

"Don't act like I don't care about you. You think I'd ever let Luke Moretti around your ass unless I knew you really fell for him? I've seen guys shit on you for years now and they wouldn't think twice about it, and neither would you, for the longest time.. figured maybe Luke would be different for ya since you haven't been with anybody in awhile and you had better judgement."

"You trusted me to have good judgement in guys?" You snorted.

"Got me, dontcha?" Lip nudged, and you rolled your eyes.

"Shut the hell up, dipshit." You joked, and you both chuckled to yourselves for a few seconds.

Then it was silent. You sniffled, feeling the sadness slowly numb itself.

It wouldn't go away for a long time, but with Lip here to help you, you were definitely feeling a lot better.

"Thanks for coming over. I'd probably be drunk and texting him if I didn't have you, Lip." You said quietly, looking up at him as your cheek pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm serious. You're like my brother and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either, Y/N." He replied, which was enough for you.

You two didn't say much after that, then suddenly, Lip shifted you off of him.

"So I had a feeling tonight would end in imminent disappointment, because when does anything ever go right in our lives.." Lip remarked, slight laughter lacing his words.

"And I brought this." He had shuffled in his jacket pocket for something, and to your delight, it was a joint.

"Oh hell yeah!" You happily exclaimed, your spirits immediately lifted. He handed it to you, and you lifted it to your lips as he flicked on his lighter.

He leaned closer to you, his icy gaze focusing on the joint as he lit it, licking his lips in focus.

You admired him, time seeming to slow down and a knowing smile formed on your face.

You loved this boy.

Everyone always looked past Lip as the south side boy with a huge family, because to others, he was mixed in with the billions of other people on this planet.

..and yet, so few knew him.

So few knew that behind the narcissistic bullshit attitude, he was a good guy.

A great one.

"You do know that after tonight you're gonna stop feeling sorry for yourself and we're going to mess that fucker up, don't you?" Lip casually mentioned as he took in a long drag.

His eyes wandered ahead as you smirked in response, nodding thoughtfully as you began to bring the joint to your lips.

"Oh yeah. I'm fuckin' ready.."


End file.
